gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Kanon
Kanon is the goddess of piano, music, and death. She usually is found hidden away in her domain with her dragon servant Runa. Appearance Pre-Corruption Kanon had straight, platinum-blonde hair that reached her lower back. Her bangs were swept to the right and held in place by hair-clips shaped like Roman Numerals 'I', 'V', and 'X'. Her skin was fair, and she had a graceful figure. Her fingers were slender due to years of piano practice. Her eyes were a dusty rose, the same color as her strapless ballgown. A band covered in x-shaped stitches started from her collar, before opening up at the skirt and revealing a lacy layer of paler rose. She also wore pale pink elbow gloves and flats of the same color. Corruption As Requiem, most of the flesh on her body rotted away. Her jawline was exposed, and one of her eyes was reduced to an empty socket. Her arms and legs - from elbow-down and knee-down respectively - became skeletal. Her fingers in particular elongated, taking on a claw-like appearance. The color from her body drained away as well. Her hair became pure white, her skin an ashy gray, and her clothing varying shades of black. Only her remaining eye retained color, glowing with red light. Her dress and general appearance became ragged and worn. Post-Corruption Kanon has regained some of the color she had lost. Her hair has returned to blonde, though it is still rather unkempt compared to her original state. A series of black gemstones line the back of her head, replacing her old numeral hairpins in keeping her hair in place. Her skin is starting to grow back as well. Apart from her empty eye and the holes on the side of her mouth, her face has recovered from her corruption. Her limbs, on the other hand, haven't made much progress. Her skin is also still an unhealthy shade, even if it has returned to a more human color. To replace her old ballgown, Kanon has switched to a more casual, off-shoulder dress with a ruffled collar. The color remains black, but shining gold highlights line the sleeves and hems. A black flower, similar in shape to a stargazer, rests in the goddess's hair as well. Additionally, she's cast off any sort of footwear and now prefers to walk around barefoot. A fine coating of dust and/or dirt is not uncommon, something which might be due to her newfound penchant for digging through earth. Personality As a mortal, she was a very outgoing and amicable girl. She loved to meet and befriend others, and kept up a cheerful demeanor in order to do so. It was tiring, but like with her other interests she poured all her effort into maintaining it. She acted very confidently, rarely looking back. It was her belief that it was better to live in the moment and so she often tried to skip past difficulties or rough patches and distracted herself when negative feelings reemerged. After her ressurection into a deity, she withdrew into herself. She became quiet, more occupied with battling her own thoughts than talking with others. In fact, the first century of her deityship was spent playing the piano in solitude and distracting herself from what had happened right before her death. It was only after that period that she ventured out and finally introduced herself to her fellow deities. Now a meek, clueless girl, she stumbled around with none of her previous enthusiasm. Her corruption emphasized the negative aspects of her nature. It took away Kanon's wish to distract herself from the past, and Requiem was an unabashed mourner as a result. She became reliant on the words of others, believing she needed to follow what was expected of her or else tragedy would follow. Requiem heard of the destruction that corrupted deities like her had committed, and decided to match them. She followed her fellow CDs like a lost puppy. Kanon currently is drifting back towards the personality she had as a mortal. She's definitely still a bit shy and uncertain, but she's trying to be as open as she was before. Her experience with corruption also forced her into remembering and learning from her past. She knows that she'll be harboring feelings from it for a long time - possibly forever - but the least she could do is shape up and help prevent others from going through what she did as a human. Powers Domain Kanon's domain is located in an alternate plane of reality. Only the goddess can create entryways into her domain, though not all portals are made intentionally. An entrance to her domain from Forengard usually looks like a tear in the air, with golden particles surrounding it. Most entrances lead to the very start of Kanon's domain. Due to the darkness surrounding every corner, it's impossible to distinguish the sky from the ground. Oddly enough, there's still enough light to see, despite the lack of an obvious source. A winding path is outlined by golden particles, more of which bounce every which way around the domain. The particles range from the size of a pebble to a grain of sand. The path disappears abruptly into a doorway similarly outlined in particles. Passing through it leads to a wide amphitheater. Thanks to the moonlight entering from a gap in the ceiling, it's clear that the room has been carved from the walls of a cave. A sloping wall has been chiseled into a staircase resembling the placement of a theater's seats, and an raised platform has been formed using the cave's other side. On the platform rests a white grand piano. Relationship Selene Chanty The Thirteen Runa Star/ry Bex Percy Misc. * Her human name was Katya * She was made into a goddess by the deity Vertigo, though she's unaware of the fact and believes she was resurrected by an ambrosia flower * She was originally a reference to a character named Kaede Akamatsu, though she's diverged quite a bit from her earlier purpose * Chanty was one of the first deities she met after her ressurection. Due to a bit of tomfoolery on the other's part, Kanon didn't see the other goddess as much more than a troublemaker, remaining unaware of the other's ability to plant thoughts into mortal's minds. However, she's a bit curious about how quickly they became 'friends', and has realized that the other's voice is a bit familiar to her. Gallery 9DC3A419-BD34-4CDE-B4CE-F21E20E67404.jpeg|Only one I have that I'm comfortable showing sorry Cut along the dotted line.png|Backstory Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:OC Category:Work in progress